Gift
by byun14
Summary: just fic about the akward couple in grup iKON. seriously it to late post this fic now but I hope the readers enjoy my storie. Get Ready Show Time,,, BL/Yaoi DLDR


Cast : iKON member and the others

Pair : Kim Bobby/Koo Junhoe

BB/BL/Yaio (If You Dont Like Just Go)

.

After long time disappear I'm back bring the new stories that I want to share with others although it was to late for Bobby day hahaha. hope you all enjoys the storie

.

Kang Hye Hoon/Yui/Byun14

.

Present

.

Gift

.

Kim Bobby/Koo Junhoe

.

.

Siapa yang sangka dibalik sikap dingin dan diamnya Junhoe menyiapkan hal spesial untuk hyung yang paling akward dengannya alias Kim Bobby.

.

D-5

.

Junhoe diam serius menatap ponselnya. Dia bahkan mengabaikan member lain yang menatapnya bingung karena begitu sibuk dengan dunianya. Dia juga bahkan tidak sadar kalau Bobby duduk di sampingnya sekarang.

.

"June-ah, kau serius sekali" tanya Bobby dan Junhoe masih sibuk dengan ponselnya

"Hemmm" gumam Junhoe sebagai jawaban

"Koo Junhoe" panggil Bobby yang sukses membuat Junhoe mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sang rapper yang juga cukup terkejut karena sekarang jarak di antara keduanya cukup dekat.

.

Deg

.

Junhoe menahan napasnya saat tahu siapa orang yang ada di depan wajahnya sekarang ini. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberpa kali berusaha mendapatkan kesadarannya. Bobby tersenyum dan malah mencubit pipinya gemas sampai akhirnya dia mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"Hyung!" serunya melepaskan tangan Bobby dan pergi keluar ruangan begitu saja

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Bobby pada member lain yang ada di ruangan tersebut

"Aku yakin dia pasti tidak akan mau bicara denganmu nanti" kekeh Donghyuk melihat reaksi Junhoe tadi

"Hyung yang sabar ya" sambung Chanwoo lalu berhigh five dengan Donghyuk

.

Junhoe menghela napas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya. Dia merutuk dalam hati dengan tingkahnya tadi. Dia memukul dahinya sendiri beberapa kali sebagai pelampiasan.

"Junhoe kau baik saja?" tanya Hanbin saat melihat tingkah aneh Junhoe

"Tidak kepalaku sedikit pusing" jawab Junhoe

"Kau seharusnya minum obat jangan seperti itu" balas Hanbin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Iyah hyung"

"Ingat kalau sakit bilang" nasihat Hanbin

"Hanbin hyung" panggil Junhoe ragu saat melihat Hanbin hendak pergi

"Ya?" tanya Hanbin

"Boleh aku pulang duluan?" tanya Junhoe dengan ragu

"Baiklah aku akan panggil manajer" jawab Haanbin

"Tidak usah aku bisa pulang sendiri kok" tolak Junhoe berusaha terlihat tidak mencurigakan

"Yakin?"

"Iyah aku masih kuat untuk pulang sendiri" balas Junhoe semeyakinkan mungkin

"Baiklah, hati-hati kalau ada apa-apa segera menelepon mengerti" ucap Hanbin lalu meninggalkannya sendirian

"Eum"

.

Junhoe menghela napas panjang dan memulai perjalanannya yang sibgkat ini. Musim dingin sudah mulai datang membuat dirinya tidak kesulitan dalam menyamar. Dia tersenyum senang akhirnya bisa jalan-jalan mesku bukan itu tujuan utamanya. Junhoe berjalan-jalan sendirian mengitari distrik myeondong.

.

Setelah menghabiskan lebih dari tiga jam berkeliling dia masih belum mendapatkan apa-apa. Dia merapatkan jaketnya karena saat hari semakin malam maka udara juga semakin dingin. Junhoe menyerah dan memilih untuk pulang saaj saat melihat jam sudah menunjukkan puluk 8.24.

.

Junhoe memilih naik taksi saja setelah 15 menit menunggu bus tak kunjung datang. Dia memasang ear plugnya dan mulai menikmati jalanan sambil mendengarkan musik. Setelah hampir 25 menit menempuh perjalanan dia akhirnya sampai di depan apartemen yang menjadi dorm iKON. Dia berharap para member belum ada yang pulang.

.

Junhoe sekarang hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalanya saat Jinhwan menceramahinya dari a-z. Kakinya terasa mulai kram karena duduk bersimpuh. Dia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengabaikan perkataan Jinhwan. Dia hanya berharap hyung tertuanya itu berhenti memarahinya.

"Ya! Apa kau mendengarkan semua yang aku katakan?" tanya Jinhwan dengan jengkel dan Junhoe hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Hyung sudahlah kasihan Junhoe" sela Yunhyung yang tidak tega juga melihat Junhoe

"Kalau dirimu lelah seharusnya kemarin tidak perlu bertahan untuk jadi member iKON" kata-kata pedas Jinhwan membuat Junhoe menatap tak percaya hyung yang disayanginya itu. Semua member yang ada disana termasuk Hanbin hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada Jinhwan. Semua tahu Junhoe juga sudah bekerja keras selama ini dan bagaimana bisa hyung tertuanya itu sampai mengatakan hal seperti itu.

.

"Junhoe kau tak apa?" tanya Yunhyung yang langsung mendekat pada mantan magnae Team B itu

"Aku baik saja hyung" jawab Junhoe seraya menghela napas berat

"Selonjorkan kakimu, nanti bisa-bisa kram" ucap Donghyuk dan Junhoe hanya menurut meski sakit di kakinya tak jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan hatinya.

"Bobby hyung tolong susul Jinhwan hyung dan tenangkan dia" pinta Hanbin yang sekarang duduk di hadapan Junhoe seraya memejamkan matanya dan Bobby hanya menurut walau dalam hati dia ingin bertanya pada Junhoe

"Maaf hyung" ucap Junhoe pelan

"Memang kemana dirimu tadi?" tanya Hanbin masih tetap memejamkan matanya

"Hanya ke myeondong" jawab Junhoe jujur

"Kau tidak kesasar?" tanya Donghyuk terkejut dan Junhoe hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, lain kali kalau mau pergi jangan pakai alasan sakit mengerti?" peringat Hanbin dan dibalas anggukkan oleh semua

"Chanwoo tidur di kamar jangan disini" ucap Yunhyung yang melihat Chanwoo sudah memejamkan matanya sambil tengkurap

"Masih sakit?" tanya Donghyuk

"Sedikit"

"Kau hampir saja membuat semua jantungan tadi" ujar Yunhyung

"Maaf"

"Memang kenapa kau pergi ke myendong?" tanya Donghyuk lagi

"Bosan" jawab Junhoe seadanya

Ctak

"Auhhh"

"Itu karena kau tak mengajakku pergi tadi" ucap Donghyuk sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Kim Donghyuk sialan" desis Junhoe yang hanya dibalas juluran lidah oleh Donghyuk

.

Junhoe membuka matanya dan langsung terlonjak saat sadar dirinya ada di kamar. Dia diam dan mulai berpikir kapan dirinya pindah ke kamar padahal semalam dia tidur di sofa ruang tengah. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke seliling dan sadar kalau dia ada di ranjang bawah. Dia lihat Bobby masih tidur di ranjangnya lalu Hanbin ada di ranjang atas.

"Apa aku pindah semalam?" gumamnya lalu menggeleng dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

.

Junhoe diam saat melihat Jinhwan ada di dapur. Dia memilih ke ruang tengah dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk minum. Dia menyalakan televisi dan membiarkannya menyala begitu saja. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Kau bisa merusak matamu kalau main ponsel seperti itu" ujar Jinhwan sukses membuat Junhoe berjingkat dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. Jinhwan terkekeh yang sukses membuat Junhoe hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Suasana canggung yang kentara membuat Jinhwan menghela napas panjang. Dia meletakkan susu hangat yang dibawanya dari dapur di hapdapan Junhoe. Dia tahu Junhoe tadi ke dapur tapi, tidak jadi saat melihatnya.

"Hyung minta maaf dengan ucapan hyung semalam" ucap Jinhwan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya

"Tak apa, aku mengerti kok" balas Junhoe sambil tersenyum

"Junhoe hyung serius" ucap Jinhwan lagi

"Eum tak apa" balas Junhoe

"Sungguh hyung tidak bermaksud"

"Ne"

"Baiklah habiskan susunya"

"Gomawo" ucap Junhoe dan Jinhwan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

.

Junhoe merebahkan tubuhnya yang basah oleh keringat di lantai ruang latihan sama seperti member yang lain. Dia melirik jam dinding ruangan yang menunjukkan pukul 11.35 malam. Helaan napas panjang mengalun dari bibirnya. Dia hanya berharap rencananya tidak berantakan saja dan bisa selesai tepat waktu.

.

Junhoe merasa beruntung karena sekamar dengan Hanbin dan Bobby. Dia meraih ponselnya dan mematikan alaramnya. Setelah meregangkan tubuhnya dan beberapa kali menguap lebar dia segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Dia menghela napas panjang saat tahu waktunya semakin menipis karena kemarin dia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain terjebak dalam ruang latihan.

.

Junhoe merapatkan mantel yang dikenakannya dan meniup tangannya yang sudah dibalut sarung tangan. Udara di pagi musim dingin benar-benar sesuatu. Dia memilih pergi naik taksi untuk bisa cepat sampai di Dongdaemun.

"Tuan kita sudah sampai" ucap sang supir taksi saat melihat Junhoe memejamkan matanya

"Ah ne ini"

.

Junhoe menguap lebar dan kembali meregangkan tubuhnya. Dia mengumpulkan tenaganya dan langsung memasuki kawasan Dongdaemun. Junhoe menghela napas panjang saat alaramnya berbunyi dan sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul 4 pagi yang berarti dia sudah hampir dua jam berkeliling.

"Baiklah besok aku harus kembali lagi setelah menentukan pilihan" gumam Junhoe dan mulai keluar daerah pertokoan untuk mencari taksi.

.

Junhoe memilih menunggu di halte bus dari pada di pinggir jalan dan berdiri. Dia semakin merapatkan mantelnya saat angin berhembus.

.

Junhoe masuk ke dorm dengan mengendap berharap tidak ada yang bangun dan memergokinya. Dia segera menuju sofa saat mendengar pintu kamar di buka. Dia memejamkan matanya pura-pura tidur saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

.

"Siapa yang tidur di sofa saat dingin melanda seperti ini" Junhoe menghela napas lega saat Yunhyung tidak curiga dan pergi berlalu setelahnya. Junhoe hendak bangun samapai kembali mendengar langkah kaki mendekat dan setelahnya sebuah selimut hangat menyelimutinya.

.

"Junhoe bangun, kenapa tidur diluar eoh?"

"Eoh, pagi hyung" sapa Junhoe saat melihat Yunhyung

"Apa dikamar terlalu panas sampai kau tidur di luar?" tanya Chanwoo yang seperti pernyataan

"Hei kenapa kau pakai mantel segala?" tanya Donghyuk menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Junhoe

"Entahlah mungkin semalam aku mengigau dan berakhir disini" jawab Junhoe sedanya, dia berharap para member tidak curiga

"Ehh?"

"Sungguh bahkan semalam aku merasa pergi ke dongdaemun" lanjut Junhoe dengan mimic wajah semeyakinkan mungkin

"Badannya tidak demam, mungkin dia memang mengigau" ucap Donghyuk kemudian setelah menyentuh dahi Junhoe untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya membuat sang empunya hanya bisa mendecak sebal

"Jangan tidur lagi dan segera bersiap" ujar Jinhwan mengingatkan sebelum Junhoe kembali tidur dan anak itu langsung beranjak menuju kamar

.

"Hanbin hyung!" seru Junhoe saat memasuki kamar dan menemukan leadernya sedang berganti baju

"Astaga mataku yang polos" gumam Junhoe seraya menyandar pada pintu yang ditutupnya lagi. Dia terlalu syok melihat Hanbin tadi dan terus mengelus dadanya

"Ada apa?" tanya Bobby yang mendatanginya

"Hanbin hyung sedang porno aksi" jawab Junhoe dengan ketus

"Kau itu ada-ada saja" balas Bobby sambilnterkekeh

"Jangan bilang Bobby hyung sering melihatnya" tuding Junhoe seraya memicingkan matanya

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Astaga, Tuhan lindungi anak-Mu ini" ucap Junhoe dengan nada berlebihan

"Kau berlebihan Junhoe" cibir Hanbin seraya membuka pintu kamar

"Hyung yang keterlaluan" balas Junhoe tak mau kalah

"Kau mau kumandikan atau mandi sendiri" tawarHanbin seraya mengerlingkan matanya

"Awas kalau kau sampai masuk kamar mandi" ancam Junhoe

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan menikahi Hanbyul" balas Junhoe sambil menyeringai

"Yak!" seru Hanbin

.

Junhoe menatap nyalang pada jam dinding di ruang latihan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.53. Hari ini mereka terjebak di ruang latihan lagi untuk comeback mereka nanti di full album iKON. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas dan beristirahat sejenak sekarang. Dia memejamkan matanya berusaha menenangkan diri. Dia harus memutar otak untuk segera mendapatkan kado yang pas untuk Bobby karena waktu yang dimilikinya semakin tipis.

.

Junhoe langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah saat sampai di dorm. Dia harus segera tidur karena sekarang sudah pukul 1.23 dini hari yang artinya dia tidak akan bisa pergi saat dini hari seperti kemarin. Junhoe benar-benar langsung terlelap tanpa mengganti pakaiannya membuat semua member hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

"Apa kita biarkan dia tidur disini?" tanya Yunhyung dengan lemas karena dia juga sudah ingin tidur di ranjangnya.

"Dia tidak bangun, jadi kita ambilkan selimut saja" ucap Jinhwan setelah mencoba membangunkan Junhoe

"Biar aku yang bawa masuk, nanti dia sakit kalau tidur disini" semua member kecuali Chanwoo dan Donghyuk yang sudah di kamar terdiam mendengar ucapan Bobby. Mereka ingat beberapa hari yang lalu Bobby juga memindahkan Junhoe yang tidur di sofa. Semua member menatap Bobby yang membawa Junhoe ke kamar dengan ala bridal sementara Junhoe sendiri tak terganggu sama sekali.

"Baiklah ayo tidur semua" ucap Hanbin memecah keheningan setelah Bobby masuk ke kamarnya dengan Junhoe dan Hanbin.

.

"Hyung" panggil Hanbin saat dia masuk kamar dan melihat Bobby tengah menyelimuti Junhoe.

"Ya?"

"Tak apa, seharusnya Junhoe melihat ini" ujar Hanbin sambil tersenyum menggoda

"Dan kau akan melihat bagaimana histerisnya dia nanti?" balas Bobby sambil terkekeh

"Apa kau benar-benar jatuh pada Junhoe?" tanya Hanbin menatap serius Bobby

"Mungkin? aku sendiri juga tak mengerti sepenuhnya" jawab Bobby sambil menatap Junhoe yang terlelap

"Sepertinya istirahat adalah hal terbaik saat ini, selamat malam Bobby hyung" ucap Hanbin kemudian

"Mungkin memang iya, aku jatuh padanya" gumam Bobby masih menatap Junhoe yang terlelap dengan damai

.

Junhoe terbangun dengan kondisi yang kurang baik pagi ini. Dia merasakan tenggorokkannya sakit dan dia juga terlihat sedikit pucat. Junhoe diam di atas ranjangnya saat dia sadar kalau semalam dia tidur di sofa.

.

"Apa aku benar-benar mengigau dan pindah ke kamar" gumam Junhoe lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya tetalih menatap jam dinding dan mendesah karena hari sudah siang.

.

Junhoe nenatap Bobby yang sekarang sedang bercanda dengan member yang lain. Setelah tengah malam nanti usia hyung nya itu akan bertambah. Tapi dia bahkan belum menyiapkan hadiah untuk hyung nya itu. Junhoe mendesah dan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Hanbin dan Jinhwan.

.

Junhoe segera merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya saat merasakan dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Dia menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan berjalan sendirian di mall kawasan dongdaemun. Dia mendesah kerasa saat melihat sekarang sudah jam 7.35. Dia yakin member yang lain pasti mencarinya karena dia sengaja mematikan ponselnya. Langkah Junhoe terhenti saat melihat boneka pooh dengan ukuran setengah badan manusia.

.

"Apa hyung mau menerimanya yah?" gunam Junhoe masih menatap boneka pooh besar itu.

"Tidak sepertinya Aku belikan yang lain saja" geleng Junhoe seraya pergi menajuh dan kembali berkeliling

.

Junhoe menghela napas panjang saat sudah ada di depan pintu dormnya. Dia yakin kalau para hyung nya pasti akan menguliitinya hidup-hidup. Junhoe membuka pintu dorm secara perlahan karena dia juga cukup kesulitan membawa barang belanjaannya. Kening Junhoe berkerut saat tak mendengar suara ramai dari dalam dan juga lampu dorm yang padam.

.

"Apa semua member belum pulang?" gumamnya lalu menyalakan lampu dorm. Junhoe menelan ludahnya dengan kelu saat melihat semua member tengah bersendekap menatapnya kecuali Bobby yang tidak ada di sana.

.

"Astaga Koo Junhoe sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan otakmu?" geram Jinhwan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar

"Maaf hyung" ucap Junhoe

"Sudah ini tidak akan membuat masalah selesai kalau kita memarahi Junhoe" sela Hanbin mengingat mereka tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum Bobby pulang nanti

"Masalahnya adalah bagaimana bisa dia pergi tanpa minta izin Hanbin" kekeh Jinhwan

"Hyung" panggil Donghyuk dan Jinhwan menghela napas panjang

"Baiklah-baiklah kita siap-siap sekarang" pasrah Jinhwan akhirnya

"Hyung" panggil Junhoe

"Cepat mandi dan siap-siap aku tahu kondisimu tidak cukup baik hari ini" sela Jinhwan sebelum Junhoe menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Baiklah" desah Junhoe segera berlalu ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan semua bingkisannya di ruang tengah.

.

"Apa Junhoe pergi untuk beli kado?" tanya Yunhyung saat melihat bingkisan di paper bag Juhhoe.

"Apa semuanya untuk Bobby hyung?" tanya Donghyuk

"Sudah biarkan, Mino hyung bilang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kemari" ujar Hanbin setelah mendapat pesan dari Mino

"baiklah kita siapkan ruangan" ucap Yunhyung dan semua mulai bekerja

.

Junhoe menghela napas panjang sebelum keluar kamar. Jinhwan benar dia tidak dalam kondisi yang baik karena dia merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing sekarang. Junhoe menatap tak percaya pada ruang tengah dorm yang ramai dengan beberapa ornamen dan hidangan juga kue yang tersaji. Dia berkeliling dan mencari member yang lain. Dia ke dapur dan benar saja member lain sedang ada di sana.

.

"Kau harus makan dan minum vitamin" ujar Jinhwan Kemudian menyentil dahi Junhoe

"Hyung itu sakit" keluh Junhoe yang membuat semua member tertawa

"Junhoe-ah" panggil Donghyuk membuat Junhoe menatapnya

"Apa kau pergi membeli kado untuk Bobby hyung?" tanya Donghyuk sukses membuat semua menatap Junhoe yang masih diam menatapnya

"Kukira kalian sudah tahu jawabannya" jawab Junhoe mengedikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan makannya mengabaikan senyum creppy member yang lain

"Jadi apa kau dan Bobby hyung sudah resmi?" tanya Chanwoo kemudian

"Uhukk" Junhoe menatap tajam Chanwoo yang dengan tidak sopannya membuat dia tersedak

"Kalau makan itu hati-hati" nasihat Jinhwan ikut menggoda sang vocalis grup itu sambil mengerlingkan matanya

"Hyung jangan mulai" keluh Junhoe mengerti maksud tatapan hyung nya ini

"Jangan lupa beri tahu kami kalau kalian sudah resmi ya" goda Hanbin kemudian

"Hanbin hyung!"

"Sudah berhenti, kalian tidak lihat wajah Junhoe sudah memerah" lanjut Yunhyung

"Yunhyung hyung!"

"Sudah-sudah ini vitaminmu" lerai Jinhwan sambil menahan kekehannya

"Gomawo hyung"

.

Semua member kini sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah menunggu Bobby datang. Junhoe terlihat sedang bercanda dengan Hanbin dan member lain hanya berbincang dan menonton televisi. Junhoe dan Hanbin tertawa kencang dan sebuah bantal menimpuk keduanya. Jinhwan menatap tajam keduanya yang menahan tawa dan kemudian mendesah kasar.

.

"Awas kalau kalian berisik lagi" ancam Jinhwan

"Ne eomma" jawab Hanbin dan Junhoe dengan kompak

"Kim Hanbin! Koo Junhoe!" seru Jinhwan lagi membuat tawa keduanya semakin pecah

.

Semua member sudah bersiap di posisi masing-masing setelah Mino memberi pesan kalau Bobby sudah sampai di apartemen. Lampu dorm juga sudah dimatikan sehingga terkesan kalau semua member sudah istirahat. Pintu dorm terbuka dan semua member sudah bersiap dengan terompet masing-masing sampai dengan tidak sopannya sebuah balon meletus membuat semua terkejut termasuk Bobby.

.

Lampu dorm dinyalakan dan terlihat semua member terduduk di lantai karena terkejut. Bobby menatap tak percaya semua member setelah melihat dekorasi ruangan dan beberapa makanan dan juga kue ulang tahun. Dia merasa bahagia karena para member memberinya kejutan.

.

"Dasar balon sialan" umpat Junhoe dan dianggukki oleh member yang lain

"Jangan salahkan balonnya Junhoe" ucap Bobby tersenyum

"Tapi karena balon itu meletus disaat yang kurang tepat sehingga kejutannya gagal" keluh Junhoe kemudian

"Setidaknya tidak hanya aku yang terkejut" balas Bobby sambil tertawa

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai perayaannya" seru Hanbin kemudian

"Make a wish dulu" Bobby memejamkan matanya dan bersiap untuk meniup lilin bertuliskan 21 di atas kue tart itu. Lilin itu padam diiringi dengan suara terompet dan tepuk tangan para member.

"Sekarang potong kuenya" ucap Donghyuk

"Hyung potongan pertama kau berikan pada siapa?" tanya Chanwoo membuat Bobby menghentikan gerakkannya dan kebetulan atau bagaimana pandangannya bertemu dengan Junhoe.

"Baiklah potongan pertama untuk Junhoe" ucap Bobby sukses membuat suasana menjadi canggung dan semua member hanya bertingkah seolah mereka tidak ada disana. Junhoe membuka mulutnya saat Bobby menyodorkan potongan kue kehadapnnya. Bobby tersenyum senang dan kemudian melahap sisa gigitan kue Junhoe membuat semua member melebarkan matanya. Sedangkan Junhoe hanya menatap bingung Bobby terlihat menyeringai.

"Dasar suka cari kesempatan" cibir Hanbin dan Bobby hanya cuek saja

"Sekarang mana hadiah untukku?" tanya Bobby seraya menengadahkan tangannya

"Ini hadiahmu" ucap kelima member sambil menyodorkan Junhoe membuatnya manatap horor Bobby yang teraenyum lebar.

"Kalian serius?" tanya Bobby sudah memandang creppy pada Junhoe

"Hyung tunggu" cegah Donghyuk

"Kenapa?" tanya member yang lain

"Junhoe belum legal" jawab Chanwoo

"Ah, kau benar jadi hadiahmu kami tarik" ujar Jinhwan kemudian menrik Junhoe mundur membuat Bobby mencebikkan bibirnya

"Aish, kalian benar-benar menyebalkan" gerutu Junhoe karena ulah rekan-rekannya

"Hei apa tak ada yang memberiku hadiah?" tanya Bobby lagi

"Ini untuk hyung" ucap Junhoe menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan besar

"Wahh besar sekali" heboh Bobby setelah melihat kotak pemberian Junhoe dan kemudian di susul oleh yang lain

"Apa ini isinya?" tanya Bobby dengan senang membuat Junhoe dan lain memutar bola matanya malas

"Hyung kan bisa buka sendiri" jawab Junhoe dengan ketus

.

Mata Bobby melebar begitu juga dengan mulutnya setelah membuka kado dari Junhoe. Sementara member yang lain menahan tawanya setelah tahu hadiah apa yang diberikan Junhoe. Wajah Bobby berubah dan menatap Junhoe yang masa bodoh.

.

"Junhoe, hyung bukan bayi berusia 3 tahun yang akan senang diberi boneka sebesar ini" keluh Bobby

"Kalau hyung tak suka, hyung bisa buang kok" balas Junhoe dengan tenang meski semua tahu anak itu merasa kecewa

"Kalau hyung tak mau aku mau kok" sahut Chanwoo

"Enak saja, ini hadiah dari Junhoe jadi aku akan simpan"

"Tadi bilang tak mau" cibir Donghyuk

"Bukan tidak mau, tapi ini terlalu besar. Lihat lah kalau aku taruh di ranjang pasti tidak muat" jelas Bobby

.

Semua diam dan Jinhwan menatap tajam Bobby yang hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia menatap Junhoe yang cuek menatap televisi sambil memakan camilan. Bobby menghela napas panjang dan memeluk Junhoe dari belakang.

.

"Maaf, bukan maksud hyung tidak mau hadiah darimu" ucap Bobby merasa tidak enak dengan Junhoe

"Aku mengerti kok" balas Junhoe

"Junhoe hyung hanya bercanda" ujar Bobby lagi

"Aku mengerti hyung dan aku juga sudah menduganya kok" balas Junhoe lagi sambil mencebikkan bibirnya "Jadi ini untuk hyung dan mana bonekanya" ucap Junhoe kemudian memberikan bingkisan lain

"Ehh" Bobby menatap tak percaya saat Junhoe memeluk boneka pooh besar itu dan kemudian dia menatap paper bag di tangannya. Semua member juga sama bingungnya melihat hal tadi dan mereka hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Sudahlah kadonya urusan nanti sekarang ayo kita berpesta" ujar Bobby kemudian dan membiarkan semua bungkus kado dari member ada di sudut ruangan.

.

Junhoe menyeret boneka poohnya kekamar karena merasa mengantuk. Lagi pula Jinhwa juga sudah menyuruhnya untuk segera istirahat karena suaranya terdengar tidak normal. Junhoe yakin esok hari dia akan terkenan flu karena dia merasa hidungnya mulai gatal. Dia menjatuhkan diri di ranjang bagian bawah karena malas tidur di atas.

"Junhoe" panggil Bobby sambil tersenyum

"Hnnn" saahut Junhoe dengn gumaman

"Buka matamu" pinta Bobby

.

Cup

.

"Selamat malam" ucap Bobby lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar untuk kembali berkumpul dengan member yang lain dan meninggalkan Junhoe yang mematung dengan degup jantung yang tidak karuan.

.

Bobby tersenyum saat melihat boneka pooh tadi ada di ranjangnya sekarang. Hanbin yang ada di sebelahnya menatapnya dengan senyuman bodoh sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

.

"Jangan berteriak, Junhoe sudah tidur" ucap Bobby mengingatkan Hanbin

"Kau harus mentraktir kita semua kalau sampai benar-benar mengencani Junhoe ara" balas Hanbin sambil tersenyum lebar

"Kau itu, sudah cepat tidur"

"Hyung aku tahu dalam hatimu kau melompat-lompat kan" goda Hanbin

"Kim Hanbin" desisi Bobby

"Baiklah, selamat malam Junhoe-ah" bisik Hanbin pada Junhoe

"Ya!" seru Bobby saat melihat Hanbin mencium kening Junhoe. Beruntung mantan magnae itu tak terbangun dari tidurnya.

.

Junhoe bangun dengan kondisi cukut baik pagi ini. Dia tersenyum melihat Bobby tidur dengan boneka pemberiannya. Setidaknya dia tahu hyunt nya itu tidak mungkin menolak boneka pooh pemberiannya. Dia segera beranjak dari tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

.

Junhoe tersentak saat sebuah lengan dengan tidak sopan memeluk dirinya yang sedang mencuci muka. Dia menatap tajam Bobby melalui pantulan cermin di kamar mandi dan memukul tangan hyungnya. Tapi Bobby malah mengeratkan pelukkannya dan menumpukan dagunya di pundak Junhoe.

.

"Hyung lepas" pinta Junhoe

"Kenapa? Aku rindu padamu Junhoe" tanya Bobby masih enggan melepaskan pelukkannya

"Sayangnya aku tidak" balas Junhoe ketus

"Ayolah hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku" rajuk Bobby

"Lalu?" tanya Junhoe dengan menaikkan sebelah alishnya

"Ayo akui semuanya pada para member" ajak Bobby

"Mengakui apa?" tanya Junhoe

"Tentu saja hubungan kita" jawab Bobby dengan kesla membuat Junhoe tersenyum tipis

"Apa begitu penting?" tanyanya kemudian

"Tentu saja, Hanbin bahkan berani menciummu semalam" jawab Bobby sambil mencebikkan bibirnya mengingat apa yang dilakukan Hanbin semalam

"Benarkah?" tanya Junhoe terlihat terkejut meski dalam hati dia bersorak karena tahu Bobby cemburu

"Junhoe" panggil Bobby dengan nada melas

"Terserah hyung saja" balas Junhoe sambil mengedikkan bahunya

.

Mata Junhoe melebar saat Booby membalik tubuhnya dan kemudian menciumnya. Dia mendorong pundak Bobby agar melepasnya tapi, sial hyung nya itu malah menarik pingganya agar lebih dekat. Bobby menggigit bibir bawah Junhoe agar dia mau membuka bibirnya karena mereka tak pernah melakumannya sejauh ini. Remasan tangan Junhoe di pundak Bobby semakin kuat saat dia merasakan lidah Bobby menyapa rongga mulutnya.

.

Ceklek

.

'Sial' umpat Bobby dalam hati saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi sedang dicoba dibuka. Dia yakin Hanbin pasti sudab bangun dan dia dengan tidak rela melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum melihat Junhoe terengah.

"Astaga siapa di dalam?"

"Pakai kamar mandi luar" teriak Bobby

"Aish, Bobby hyung" umpat Hanbin segera berlari keluar

.

Bobby tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Hanbin sedang Junhoe hanya menggelengakn kepalanya. Junhoe kembali memukul pundak Bobby untuk melepaskannya. Namun, bukan Bobby kalau dia langsung melepaskannya. Dia makin merapatkan tubuhnya dan memegang tangan Junhoe.

.

"Gomawo baby Koo" bisik Bobby sambil tersenyum lebar

"Ya! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu" seru Junhoe lalu menekuk mukanya

.

Di luar kamar semua member sudah berkumpul dan saling berpandangan setelah mendengar seruan Junhoe. Detik berikutnya mereka sudah ada di kamar Hanbin, Bobby dan Junhoe. Mereka sudah menduga kalau ada sesatu antara Bobby dan Junhoe jadi sekarang mereka semua ada di depan pintu kamar mandi di dalam kamar.

.

"Jangan berteriak" ucap Bobby mengingatkan

"Salah sendiri" cuek Junhoe

"Baiklah maaf" desah Bobby

"Sekarang menyingkir" pinta Junhoe mendorong tubuh Bobby menjauh

"Poppo" pinta Bobby

"Shireo!"

"Kisseu" pinta Bobby masih kekeh

"Shireo!"

"Jun~"

Cup

"Puas? Sekarang menyingkir" ucap Junhoe menyingkirkan tubuh Bobby yang mematung tak percaya Junhoe menciumnya meski hanya sebuah kecupan.

.

Junhoe membuka pintu kamar mandi dan matanya melebar saat menemukan semua member berdiri di sana. Dia merasa pijakannya hilang kalau saja Bobby tidak menopangnya. Junhoe merasa lebih baik kalau dirinya bisa ditelan bumi saat ini. Dia menundukkan kepalanya di sebelah Bobby yang malah tersenyum lebar di hadapan semua member.

.

"Jadi?" tanya Hanbin saat semua sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah

"Maaf, kami menyembunyikan semuanya dari kalian" ucap Bobby karena Junhoe hanya diam

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Jinhwaan kemudian

"Satu bulan" jawab Bobby mengingat-ingat

"Selama itu dan kalian tidak mengatakan apa-apa" seru Yunhyung dengan berlebihan membuat Junhoe hanya bisa memutar bola matanya sementara Bobby menggaruk tengkuknya

"Astaga seharusnya kalian mengatakannya" sambung Donghyuk

"Baiklah ada baiknya kalau kita menghukum mereka" usul Chanwoo

"Hyung—"

"Kalian harus-" sela Hanbin saat Junhoe hendak protes

"Tunggu aku mau tanya siapa yang jadi submisive?" sela Yunhyung membuat semua menatapnya dan sesaat kemudiaan menatap Junhoe dan Bobby bergantian

"Tentu saja Junhoe hyung" itu Chanwoo yang menjawab

"Ah,, begitu jadi sudah seberapa jauh?" tanya Yunhyung menatap mupeng pada Junhoe dan Bobby

"Kami belum sejauh itu Yunhyung-ah" jawab Bobby dengan malas

"Eum, memang submisive itu apa?" tanya Junhoe dengan polosnya membuat semua terdiam

"Tidak bukan apa-apa" jawab Bobby

"Hyung yakin?" tanya Junhoe lagi dengan penekanan berbeda

"Iyah"

"Baiklah awas kalau bohong" ancam Junhoe

"Bobby kau tahu Junhoe belum legal bukan?" tanya Jinhwan dan Bobby mengangguk "jadi jangan macam-macam" lanjut Jinhwan

"Ne eomma" seru Bobby yang hanya dibalas facepalm oleh Jinhwan

"Baiklah kalian harus traktir kita semua sebagai peresmian dan juga karena sudah menyembunyikan suatu fakta dari kami semua" ucap Hanbin dengan semangat

"Minta saja pada Bobby hyung" balas Junhoe

"Baiklah kalian tidak perlu khawatir" setuju Bobby

.

Cup

.

"Kim Jiwonnnn!" seru Junhoe setelah Bobby mencuri satu kecupan tepat di bibirnya dan di depan para member yang lain. Dia merasakan wajahnya mulai memerah dan member yang lain hanya bisa menatap tak percaya dengan mata melebar dan mulut menganga. Sedangkan Bobby sudah melesat pergi ke kamarnya.

.

"Aku tahu kau adalah kado terbaik yang pernah aku terima" ucap Bobby dengan bahagia lalu memeluk boneka pooh pemberian Junhoe sambil berputar-putar

.

.

.

thanks for everyone who has came and leave coment

.

Criticism and suggestion are always welcome

.

Lovely peace Kang Hye Hoon/Yui

.

And the last Get Ready,,, Showtime,,,

.

See You next stories,,,,,


End file.
